Dans le noir
by NeoXRiku
Summary: Ansem est en colère. Riku le sent. Il sait qu'il a fait une énorme erreur et il a peur. Rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien.


Dans le noir

_La lumière._

_« Partez les sans-cœur arrivent ! »_

_Le regard implorant de ma meilleure amie croisa le mien. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Je me fis insistant._

_« Partez ! »_

_Elle voulut me dire quelque chose seulement la main de Dingo sur son épaule l'insistant à partir la retint. Se retournant une dernière fois vers moi, elle me murmura un ultime « merci » inaudible mais que je pus comprendre sans problème._

_L'obscurité._

Ansem marchait lentement à travers les longs couloirs de la forteresse oubliée. Cette lenteur traduisait une colère immense, je la sentais. Il se dirigeait vers ses appartements trop longtemps laissé à l'abandon. Il ouvrit une grande porte qui grinçât sous les rouages du temps et resta quelques minutes debout au milieu de sa chambre.

-Tu peux sortir, si tu veux.

Non non je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur, trop peur pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Au moins j'étais à l'abri là ou j'étais, il ne pourrait pas me faire le moindre mal. J'étais bien conscient d'avoir faut une grosse erreur qui allait surement me couter la vie.

J'avais défendu mes amis contre lui. J'avais réussi à prendre le dessus sur son corps et sur son âme. La douleur de nos deux cœurs qui se battaient était abominable, j'ai cru ne pas survivre. Mais la plupart de mes amis allaient bien. Pour Sora j'étais horriblement inquiet mais il fallait attendre et voir. Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait.

-Sors.

La voix d'Ansem résonna dans mon corps tout entier. Je me recroquevillais. J'avais trop peur. Je ne voulais plus sortir, je voulais rester là, là ou il ne pourrai pas me faire de mal.

-Je t'ai dit de sortir !

Cette fois une violente énergie m'expulsa de son cœur. Nos deux êtres se dissocièrent alors. La violence de son expulsion me projeta contre un des meubles de la pièce et me sembla t-il cassa quelque objet.

J'étais par terre et Ansem se tenait là, quelques mètres devant moi. Je me relevai non sans mal et décida de ne pas se me démonter.

J'essuyai dignement le peu de sang sur mon épaule-laquelle avait percutée le meuble et le regardai d'un air coléreux. Il ne fallait pas montrer sa peur, sinon il aurait le dessus sur mon cœur déjà bien affaiblit.

Ansem souriait légèrement.

-Pardon je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu es mon hôte après tout.

-Plus pour longtemps, lui crachai-je au visage.

Il émit un rire, s'assit sur son lit et me dévisagea toujours avec son sourire. J'avais beau avoir peur, je voulais tout de même lui écraser la tête par terre. Je le détestai lui et son air hautain.

-C'est bien, me dit-il. Continue.

- De quoi ?répondis-je impulsivement.

-De me haïr. D'avoir de mauvaises pensées. D'être emplit de colère.

Devant mon léger air interrogateur il continua.

-C'est comme ça que les ténèbres envahiront ton cœur et ton corps.

Je détournai vivement la tête. Il m'avait piégé. Un sentiment de haine intense montât en moi.

Non. Je devais me calmer. J'inspirai et expira lentement. Pense à Sora.

Le rire d'Ansem retentit alors dans la pièce.

-Hahaha ! Pourquoi lutter ? Tu m'appartiens déjà tout entier.

-C'est faux !

-Je connais tes peurs, tes colères, et tes tristesses. Tu es mon hôte.

-Arrêtez !Je m'appartiens à moi et à moi seul !

Mon corps se mit alors à trembler violemment. J'étais pris de spasmes et j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Tu as peur.

-…

Il se redressa sur son lit, tendit une main vers moi et me dit avec une douceur insoupçonnée :

- Ouvre-moi ton cœur Riku.

-VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE !

Ma réaction sembla le surprendre car à ce moment là il eu un mouvement le recul. Il me dévisagea, encore une fois, avec les sourcils froncés. Puis il se leva d'une lenteur agaçante et se mis à marcher vers moi. Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière. Je jetai de rapide regards à la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque arme pour me défendre. Un chandelier, tiens ça fera l'affaire.

-Ne tente rien.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, je me retrouvais au sol, une douleur lancinante à la joue droite. Il m'avait frappé au visage. Un gout de métal chaud envahit ma bouche. Je me l'essuyai d'un revers de la main, ne quittant pas Ansem des yeux.

-J'ai mis des années et des années entière pour trouver l'hôte idéal. Et je l'ai trouvé. Quoi de mieux qu'un cœur hésitant entre l'ombre et la lumière ? Quoi de mieux qu'un cœur fort et si faible à la fois ? Si facile à manier, si facile à manipuler…Alors ne vient pas déjouer mes plans maintenant, dit-il sur un air plus que menaçant.

Je voulu me relever mais Ansem m'en empêcha. Il me saisit les deux poignets et les mis- à l'aide d'une main seulement- au dessus de ma tête. Trop surpris par son geste, je ne fis aucun mouvement pour résister.

-D'ailleurs sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisit ?me demanda-t' il en me faisant relever la tête à l'aide de son autre main pour m'obliger à le regarder.

-Vous venez de me le dire non ?Pour mon cœur.

Son regard s'intensifia et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Exact.

Sa voix était rauque et grave. Elle l'était par nature mais j'y décelai une pointe d'amusement. Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir. Incommodé par cette position je décidai de me dégager. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment la que je remarquai une de ses mains remonter le long de ma jambe.

-Ton corps.

-Hein ?

Je le regardai sans comprendre et, par instinct, je m'agitai afin de me dégager de lui.

-Je t'ai aussi choisis pour ton corps.

Sa main était à présent au niveau de ma taille. Il la fit glisser sous mon débardeur.

-Que- ?

Panique. Quoi ? Que faisait-il ? Dans un ultime effort je réussi à la mordre à l'avant bras. Sur le coup de la surprise il lâcha mes poignets, je me relevai le plus vite et m'éloigna loin de lui. La porte était à l'opposé de la pièce par rapport à moi, aussi Ansem me bloquai toute tentative de fuite. Je me mis aussitôt sur ma défensive, attentif aux moindres de ses mouvements.

Il regarda l'endroit ou je l'avais mordu, son affreux sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. J'avais horriblement peur.

-Tu as du répondant. C'est bien.

Mon cœur battait à présent très vite. Je paniquais et mes mouvements se faisaient très imprécis.

-Bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ai vraiment saisit, Riku.

Mon visage- me sembla t-il se crispa car il eu un rire dément. Un rire qui doubla mes battements de cœur et mon sentiment d'insécurité.

-Tu ne semble pas vouloir accepter le fait que nous ne seront à présent qu'un seul être.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Mais nerveusement cette fois.

-Vous aussi vous n'avez rien compris. Je ne céderais jamais.

-Voila qui rend la chose plus amusante encore.

Il se trouva soudain agacé par cette situation. Lorsqu'il s'avançait, je reculais et ce, jusqu'à percuter un coin de mur. Ses yeux dorés me fixa avec une telle intensité que s'en devient gênant et je détournais mon regard. Il profita de se moment de faiblesse pour se jeter sur moi violemment, soudainement. Je poussai alors un cri (peu masculin) surpris par son mouvement brusque. Il m'attrapa par le col et me traina dans toute la pièce jusqu'à son lit. Je le griffais, le mordais, exerçais des pressions sur ses poignets pour qu'il me lâche. Mais il s'en fichait, ses yeux d'or toujours rivées sur mes orbes bleus turquoise.

Il m'étrangla à moitié et une fois immobilisé sur son lit, il me lâcha le col.

-Argh…La vache…Kof kof !

Je relevai la tête. Cette fois son sourire avait disparu. Il inclina légèrement sa tête vers moi.

-Très bien, dit-il. Je vais devoir te posséder autrement.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, mon corps se crispa, mes mains devinrent moites, mon souffle s'arrêta. Je compris très bien ou il voulait en venir.

-N…Non !

-Trop tard, Riku.

-A-arrêtez ! Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Sans prêter la moindre attention à mes supplications il me mit sur le ventre, et mes mouvement déjà imprécis devinrent de plus en plus saccadés ce qui ne m'aida en rien.

Je sentis mon pantalon glisser le long de mes cuisses. Je fus alors pris de violents sanglots.

-S…Sora…au-au secours…

Dans une vaine tentative, je voulus me retourner et attraper mon pantalon pour le faire remonter. Mais Ansem, plus fort et plus rapide, me saisit la gorge d'une main. Et serra.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'abimer. Aussi laisse-toi faire d'accord ? Sinon se sera encore plus désagréable pour toi et pour moi.

Mes larmes à présent tombaient lourdement sur les draps et redoublèrent lorsque je sentis la main froide de mon agresseur saisir mon entre jambe sous mon boxer.

-Sora…aide-moi...sanglotais-je.

-Pense à lui si tu veux. Cela ne me dérange pas, souffla t-il, sa main gauche toujours exerçant une pression sur ma gorge.

Il se mit à entamer des mouvements de va et vient avec son autre main. L'air me manqua vite, je suffoquais. Voyant cela, il me lâcha totalement le cou et de cette main libre, vint caresser ma joue noyée de larmes, avec douceur. Je fermais les yeux me contentant d'oublier cette situation. Je sentais par moment les lèvres d'Ansem frôler les miennes.

J'étais profondément dégouté, j'avais envie de vomir. Je sentais de nombreuses larmes salées à la commissure de mes lèvres. Pitié que cela cesse…

Mais loin de s'arrêter, Ansem me remis sur le ventre et appuya sa main sur une des mes épaules pour réduire mes mouvements. Et il pénétra un doigt en moi.

-N-Non ! Pas ça ! Non…ha…

Je me remis à pleurer mais bruyamment cette fois. J'avais tellement honte et j'étais dégouté.

Mon agresseur releva la tête.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

Sa voix paraissait…anxieuse ? Il m'embrassa l'oreille.

-Tu vas t'y habituer.

Sa voix était redevenue tranchante et moqueuse. Il introduit un second doigt en moi et entama des vas et vient très brusques.

-Aie…ah…

Ça faisait mal. Et je savais que se n'était que le début. La sensation était très désagréable j'avais l'impression de me salir. Faire ça…avec l'homme que je détestais plus que tout, celui qui nous avait séparés Sora, Kairi et moi me donnais littéralement envie de vomir.

Puis ce fut un troisième doigt qu'il pénétra mais il le retira bien vite visiblement trop impatient de se qui allait suivre. J'entendis des frottements de tissus et me rendis compte, mais un peu tard qu'il enlevait son propre pantalon. Je me redressai vivement mais Ansem m'attrapa les hanches.

-Ou vas-tu ? Je n'ai pas finis.

Il se mit en place au dessus de moi et me pénétra.

-Khh…Aaaah !

La douleur était…insupportable. Comme si on me lacérait de l'intérieur. Il était violent me griffant par endroits et lécha ensuite mes plaies. Les mouvements de vas et vient lents puis rapide commencèrent. Mon corps frêle et fragile par rapport au sien ne le supporta pas. Du sang s'échappa de mon anus. Mais lui continuait ses mouvements comme si j'étais une poupée vivante qu'il jetterait après usage.

-Uh…n-non pas plus…Pi…tié.

-Je t'aime.

Je cessai de gémir et de respirer pour assimiler se qu'il osait me dire. Il m'aimait, était-ce des mots en l'air ou pensait-il à quelqu'un d'autre ? Puis il répéta.

-Riku. Je t'aime.

Ansem cessa de remuer le bassin, m'accordant quelque seconde de répit.

-Je t'ai choisis parce que je t'aime.

Je m'en fichais. Je me fichais éperdument de ses sentiments, lui qui n'avait jamais eu aucune pitié pour détruire tout ce que j'avais.

Dans un ultime espoir et dans mon bref moment de lucidité je murmurai :

-Alors…arrêtez…

-Riku.

-Pitié…

Après un court moment d'hésitation, il recommença ces mouvements de bassin. Mes larmes cessèrent de tomber, je n'en avais plus. Je ne résistais plus, je n'en avais plus la force. Quelques minutes passèrent, semblable à des heures et il se déversa en moi dans un coup de bassin plus fort que les précédents.

Je le sentais au dessus de moi haletant, collant, trempé de sueur. Dire que je sentais détruit n'était qu'un simple euphémisme. Il se retira et examina mon entrée.

-Il y a beaucoup de sang, murmura t-il. Tu étais vierge ?

Moi ? Si je l'étais ? Évidemment, je n'ai que 15 ans. J'aurais du moins espérez l'offrir à une personne que j'aimais. Mais je ne lui répondis rien, mon regard perdu dans un abime sans lumière croisa celui d'Ansem. Il prit cela pour une invitation car il se baissa et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Je n'y fis pas attention.

Je m'en fichais.

Je le haïssais.

Lentement, je me sentais happé par les ténèbres. Mon corps tombait, sombrait au fin fond des ombres. Et la, une voix retentit dans mon cœur.

_Tu abandonne déjà ? Je te croyais_

_plus fort que ça, Riku !_

Sora.


End file.
